Ride
by Hahli Nuva
Summary: Danny and Cathy are now in college, but something, or someone, is determined to make them burn......


Ride

By: Requiem's Brawl

"**Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence. True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation." **

**-George Washington **

Daniel Winter sulked as he trudged up to his dorm. Why did his girlfriend have to break up with him TODAY? In a TEXT MESSAGE saying that she had found someone else, and that he always concentrated on his work other than her. Of course, she had to cut him some slack, seeing as he was sad about something. If she had a heart and actually CARED about him, she would ask him what was wrong, but, she didn't, and as she slipped her shoes on as she angrily tapped at her cell phone, she found happiness in hate, telling herself that at least he wasn't with HER. She was flaming him for not showing up at her dorm at 12:00 midnight, so that they could "Study", whatever that meant.

Daniel, or Danny, as he was known, had made a promise that even though his parents were not there watching him; he would do the right thing, NO MATTER WHAT. That meant staying away from things that could get you kicked out and doomed to spend the rest of your life in misery. Unfortunately for former girlfriend Jamie Phoenix, this meant HER.

Danny slumped into the couch and grabbed the small telephone that he had snuck into the University of Florida. He sat there, wondering if she would even be thinking about him. He hesitated, then, the event that ruined their friendship popped into his head: _Cathy and Danny were in Cathy's room, watching movies and eating marshmallows. Danny met Jamie a few days earlier, and the two hit it off almost as soon as they saw each other. Cathy could see Jamie cover up her bad qualities with smiles, but all Danny saw was a hot body and her "Positive" attitude. After being asked out, _

_Cathy pulled him aside and pointed out that he had just met Jamie and should give the relationship some time. Danny, being "Cool" as always, ignored her advice and called Jamie anyway. After their date, Danny excitedly filled her in on the details, which afterwards Cathy sadly said that she was very happy for them. After about two months of this, she intervened. _

"_She's a leech, Danny. She's just draining you of your potential to be EVEYTHING you can be. She's evil. I can feel it just by looking at her. _

_You don't see it yet, but you're falling for her tricks. I'm a girl, Danny. I know how they work. You deserve BETTER girls in your life than THAT LOWLIFE! " At this, Danny lost it. No one, NOT EVEN HIS BEST FRIEND, told him how to live his life. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I DESERVE!?!? YOU DON"T EVEN HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOURSELF!" "Danny…" "SHUT UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOU SAY THAT SAME THING EVERY DAY! YOU'VE DONE IT IN ELEMENTRY, MIDDLE, AND HIGH SCHOOL! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND SOMEONE, BECAUSE YOU AREN'T EVEN THAT SMART! " _

"_DANNY!" Cathy slapped him square across the face. "I'm your BEST FRIEND! I've been your best friend since the first grade! We know EVERYTHING about each other, why would you say things that you know hurt me?" Danny looked at her. He remained silent, knowing that she was correct 100%. His pride, however, got the better of him, and he rubbed the spot where she hit him and winced. "Danny? You okay?" "I'M FINE!" he shouted as he grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the room. It had been three weeks since that day, and they never spoke to each other at all. _

Cathy Stone brushed the blonde hair from her eyes as she changed into her black dress. It was slim, slender, and pimped out with red jewels on the sides. She looked stunning in it, and she had been waiting for five months to buy it. College isn't easy, and Cathy knew that. She paid her books, lunch and rent beforehand, and saved some money for herself. " I wish someone was here to clip my back" She complained as she struggled to clip the back clasp.

When someone knocked on the door, she answered. "Danny! What are you doing here?" "Can I talk to you for a bit?" "Fine. But if it's about Jamie, I don't want to hear it." "It's not. It's about YOU." "You're my BEST FRIEND, Cathy! I'd do ANYTHING for you! "And? What's your point?" Cathy asked. She secretly hoped that he would apologize and become friends with her again, just like the old days. Danny didn't know what to say, so he improvised. "Remember in the second grade, when Andy took my friendship bracelet you made for me and put it on the top of the shelf?

"Uh, yeah, why?" "Well, while everyone else was finger painting, you climbed to the top of the shelf and grabbed it." Then you fell off and I caught you. Luckily." She stood there, staring at her friend intently. "Look. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I'm REALLY sorry and you were right about Jamie. She's just a spoiled brat that gets whatever she wants and doesn't care about anyone but herself." Cathy laughed at him. "What's so funny?" "Well, for starters, you never needed to apologize; I just wanted you to see that she was a sham." She walked over to him and hugged him. "I wrote you a song." He told her. "Really?" "Sure. It was the only way I could TRULY learn from my mistake." "Well, you left your guitar here since the argument, you want to use it?"

(I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!)

Danny took a deep breath, tuned his guitar, and began:

"**We're holding on to what we love, we'll never let it go. I've got all my brothers and my sisters around me. We're here to live the fast life, no one can tell us to slow. Now we're turning nothing in to something someday. **

**We will, we will ride forever. **

**Time is all we have, now or never. **

**Trade our lives to come together. **

**We will, we will ride forever. **

**We're taking all our chances, this is all we know. I've got all the strength I need with my sister behind me. We'll stay as long as we can, no one can tell us to go. Now we're turning nothing into something someday. **

**We will, we will ride forever. **

**Time is all we have, now or never. **

**Trade our lives to come together. **

**We will, we will ride forever. **

"**This is Jamie's part"**

**I can promise you one ****thing; we won't play by your rules anymore...anymore. **

**For love this is mine! **

**It's all mine! **

**Everything is mine! It's all mine! **

**We will, we will ride forever. **

**Time is all we have, now or never. **

**Trade our lives to come together.**

**We will, we will ride forever now, starting now...starting now...starting now.**

"That was, GREAT!" Cathy tackled Danny to the ground, squeezing him tight. "CATHY! CAN"T BREATHE!!!" Danny gasped. Cathy noticed this and let go. Danny lay on the ground. "It was supposed to be your birthday song, but, as you can see, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Cathy smiled, bent down, and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I've got to go. Thanks for the song. I loved it!" Cathy walked down the hall, going to her next class. "One day, he'll know. How I REALLY feel about him. Danny lay there, stunned, on the floor. "One day, she'll know. How I REALLY feel about her."

Weeks passed, and the friend's relationship only grew stronger. In the shadows, a figure lingered, watching them. "We'll see who wins, Stone. WE'LL SEE WHO WINS!" Jamie cackled as she drove away, planning dark deeds for the pair as they attended school.


End file.
